Promises are meant not to be broken
by meisaxx
Summary: Mikan & Natsume had been together for 9 months. They are very faithful to each other. Mikan want to be the most faithful girlfriend in the world. If she do the dare. Will their relationship will be broken. The question is What’s the dare?.. one-shot


Another one-shot…from ME..

Forever Yours

Summary. Mikan & Natsume had been together for 9 months. They are very faithful to each other. Mikan want to be the most faithful girlfriend in the world. If she do the dare.

Will their relationship will be broken. The question is What's the dare?!?..

"Mikan-chan do you want to go to my slumber party? If you want you can bring Natsume along too, the boys will be there, too", Nonoko invited

"Sure! I'll ask him", the brunette replied and excited about the party she walks toward the sakura tree because she knows that Natsume is there.

"Nat! Do you want to go with me at Nonoko's slumber party", she asked

"Hn!", he replied coldly

"Oh! Come on! Please (with puppy dog eyes)", she pleaded.

" God! I can't resist that look", Natsume thought

"Please! The boys will be there too! you don't want to go with me I'll go by myself", she said stubbornly.

"Whatever"

"I'll take that as a YES! Thank you! ", she said Natsume a peck on the cheeks and walk away

"Hn"

7:30 PM

Mikan went to the room of Natsume to fetch him ( has the world gone mad..! It should be other way around right?)

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Nat! are you there?", she asked, after a minute still no answer so she used her duplicate key for his room. When she open the door she saw Natsume lying on the bed sleeping PEACEFULLY! She felt sorry for him if she disturb him in his deep slumber so she decided to go by herself when she walked away suddenly someone grabbed her hand and push her on the bed.

"POLKA! Where do you think your going", he said while human caging her Mikan blushed like a ripe tomato.

"Im going to Nonoko's party! I thought your sleeping"

"I am! you wake me up cause your too loud" he said and kissed her on the lips Mikan hugged Natsume's neck and they shared a long passionate kiss and they broke it.

"Mou! you didn't have to do that", she pouted

"I have to! Your kisses are boring"

" At least I kiss you"

"Hn"

"Fixed yourself were going to the party!", she commanded

"One more thing! Don't kiss anybody except me! Don't worry I'll do the same! It's a promise POLKA don't break it", he smirked.

"Of course I promise….Aishiteru..!", she said and hugged Natsume

"Me too", he said and went to his bathroom he left Mikan sitting on his bed.

" Natsume faster were going to be late..Hayaku ( hurry )", she said and Natsume went out to the bathroom wearing a pants and a polo shirt which is top is unbuttoned revealing his **HOT** body. Mikan was shocked because Natsume looks cool NO he looks GORGEOUS.

"you look handsome", Mikan complimented

"Hn"

"Come on lets go!", they walked to Nonoko's room with Natsume's arm on Mikan's shoulder.

--Nonoko's Room—

"Minna! Im here", Mikan said cheerfully

"Mikan-chan here!", Nonoko invited.

"I brought Natsume with me"

"Oh! Hi Hyuuga-kun the boys are over there", Nonoko said pointing at the other part of the room.

The boys and girls chatted about some private stuff and they got bored and Hotaru thinks of something fun.

"Oi! BAKAs lets play Truth or Dare", Hotaru invited them and gave them a you-should-say-YES look

"Hai!", Mikan shouted

"Okay!" Nonoko also said.

"We will form a circle and will spin the bottle! I'm going first", Hotaru said

"Nonoko Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm…Dare"

"Hn…All you have to do is…", Hotaru said with suspense in her voice.

"Everyone in the circle leaned closer to Hotaru, to hear the dare ."..is to pay me 5000 rabbits."

Everyone fell ANIME style except for Ruka and Natsume who just sweat dropped and so Nonoko paid Hotaru 5000 rabbits.

"Okay I will spin the bottle", she spun the bottle and it landed on

"Yuu truth or Dare"

"Truth..I guess", he replied honestly

"Okay.. Is it true that you were the one who gave me the pink teddy bear last valentines anonymously?", Nonoko asked

"Yuh", Yuu said "Can you be my girlfriend?", he asked shyly Nonoko was too shocked.

"I'd love to", she said then kiss Yuu on the lips.

"Stop it you two. Its Yuu's turn" he spun it and it points to Ruka

"Ruka-kun Truth or Dare",

"Truth"

"DoyouloveImai-san", Yuu said very fast everyone sweatdropped except Natsume and Hotaru because they understand what he said. Hotaru blushed but she hid it

under her bangs [ a/n: Hotaru blushed 0.o ]

"I don't understand what did you say!"

"do…you…love…Imai-san..", he said slowly so he can understand Ruka blushed in that sudden question. Everyone in the circle leaned closer to hear what will Ruka say but Hotaru showed no emotion.

"Eto…uhhhh,,",his friends leaned closer so they can hear him

"YES???! What's the answer", his friends said in unison again Hotaru showed no emotion

"Uhhhmm..YES", Ruka said blusing the ice queen was shocked of the answer of the bunny boy

"I never thought that someone will love me", Hotaru thought

"Nice Hotaru", Mikan cheered

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Leave her alone for a while POLKA! She's thinking", Natsume whispered

"Okay", Mikan replied in a sweet tone she was quite worried about her best friend.

"Ruka-pyon! Its your turn", Mikan shouted

"Your too loud POLKA", Natsume said but Mikan didn't mind him because she knows that its Natsume's way to get her attention she didn't mind him so he was so pissed .

Ruka spun the bottle and it points to Natsume..

"Natsume Truth or Dare?"

"DARE", Ruka was surprised to Natsume's honest and bold answer.

"Okay kiss your favorite part of Mikan's body for 1 minute", Mikan blushed because of Ruka's sudden dare

"Never thought that Ruka will be this EVIL", Natsume thought

"tsk.", Natsume replied coldly he stand up and grabbed Mikan's wrist to make her stand up and pinned her on the wall and start kissing her on the lips. Mikan responded to the kiss and snaked her arms on Natsume's neck. Natsume bit her lower lip begging for an entrance. Mikan let him in and it started a tongue battle

guess hu whon?

Natsume won.

"Guys stop it its one minute already", Natsume stopped it and smirked and sat down leaving a dumbfounded Mikan. But Mikan came back to her senses immediately.

"That was so hot!", Nonoko giggled.

"Hey guys its Natsume's turn", Koko said Natsume spun the bottle and it point to Hotaru.

"Dare", Hotaru answered faster.

"Give me all the rabbits you get from them", Natsume said coldly. Everyone was shocked. They don't know if Hotaru will give her beloved rabbits she collected.

"Fine", she handed the rabbits to Nastume. Everyone was shocked. They know that Hotaru is in a bad mood she quickly grabbed the bottle and spin it and it points to Mikan.

"Hyuuga! I'll take a revenge! I'll make you pay", Hotaru thought, Koko sweatdropped suddenly …

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"I told you not to read my mind now pay me 5000 rabbits", Everyone fell anime style and Koko handed the rabbits to Koko handed the rabbits to Hotaru.

"BAKA! Truth or dare?", the ice queen asked

"uhmm..DARE"

"I dare you too KISS any boys in this room except HYUUGA"

"Nani?"

"What about the promise..! I don't want to ruin our relationship", Mikan thought

"Iie", she answered.

"If you do the dare! I'll let you hug me and you can do whatever you want me to do but if you don't do it I'll baka gun you anytime and your going to take off your shirt in front of us", Hotaru explained.

"Iie"

"Pick"

"Fine"

"Just think of this as a friendly kissed Ruka-pyon" Ruka blushed Mikan leaned closer to kiss Ruka and Natsume is so pissed,

"Your going to pay Imai"

When Mikan almost kiss Ruka. Natsume pushed Ruka away instead of Ruka. Mikan kissed Natsum. Mikan was shocked when she open her eyes It was Natsume so she responded to the kiss It was a long passionate kiss. Ruka was left dumbfounded near Hotaru.

"Don't you dare the promise POLKA"

"I wont..! cause I love you"

"Me too" he kissed her again. Hotaru knows what will happen. She knows that they have a promise because she eavesdropped in their conversation.

----SUDDENLY---

" Hotaru will you be my girlfriend"

"Im waiting for that", she kissed Ruka..

"Hotaru has a boyfriend", Mikan said in a sign-song voice..!

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**A/N:** I KNOW ITS BORING..! but anyways special thanks to: Czeah..!!

Wahahaha!!

PLS. REVIEW…!!

Pls. read His Crytal Heary – my other one shot..!!

And wait for the LOVE SONG..!!

Signing off..

_Chimi-chan_


End file.
